


Lessons in Looking Human

by Lenore



Category: Profit
Genre: Challenge: picfor1000, F/M, First Time, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training is not just for astronauts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Looking Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**slodwick**](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/)'s [a picture is worth 1000 words](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/) challenge. Big thanks to [](http://no-detective.livejournal.com/profile)[**no_detective**](http://no-detective.livejournal.com/) and [](http://linaerys.livejournal.com/profile)[**linaerys**](http://linaerys.livejournal.com/) for their help with this story.

She smells like powder, and it makes him cough when she comes into his room, sits on the edge of his bed, hand tight to the back of his head, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.  "Sweet dreams, Jimmy." She laughs. "Of course, way you yell your head off, they're more likely nightmares. Now tell your mama goodnight."

He doesn't say it, and she sighs and stands, hands on her hips, making the hem of her nightie slide up over her thighs. "I'm trying to be your friend. You're just hurting yourself not lettin' me."

She finally leaves, but then he's alone, swimming in open space, the walls too far away, nothing to hold him in. He wakes up the next morning as he does so often, his throat raw, voiceless after a night of freefall.

He keeps his head down at school, and the teachers look right through him. He's the same age as the other kids, but smaller, still lagging behind. His classmates ignore him, all except Tina Wexler, whose father owns most of the town. Sometimes Tina watches him, and it's not just morbid curiosity, and Jimmy can see dots that lead somewhere. He just has to connect them.

At lunch, Tina's boyfriend Keith punches his arm. "Eyes to yourself, freak."

Jimmy keeps a list of things standing in his way, adds another name to it. _Shame if that secret drinking problem of yours gets you kicked off the football team, Keith._ He practices the smooth gravel of menace in his head.

Bobbi makes TV dinners for supper that night, and they sit lined up on the sofa, watching the news. The big story for weeks has been the launch of the space shuttle, and Jimmy's dad shakes his head. "Voodoo. It'll never happen." Jimmy shovels down his food and escapes to his room. He can still hear the television from there, but at least he doesn't feel its sick flicker on his skin. He curls into the space between the bed and nightstand, and does his homework, page by careful page. Knowing more is the first step to having more. He reminds himself of this often.

He takes a break between subjects and practices smiling into the little hand mirror he keeps hidden under the mattress. "Hey, Tina," he repeats, each time with a different inflection. Reaching new worlds takes training, not just for astronauts.

In the morning, it's still dark out when Bobbi yells for him to get up. He wanders out to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. An empty coffee cup sits next to an overflowing ashtray on the table, but there's no sign of his father, probably already out in the fields. Bobbi is wearing a different flimsy nightie. "Surprise! I got you up to watch that metal bird shoot up into the sky. Won't that be fun?" He doesn't thank her, and she laughs. "Now, now, Jimmy, I know you're not much on TV. But it's history in the making. Can't miss out on that."

She pours him a bowl of cornflakes and nods toward the sofa. "Come on. It's probably already started."

She flips on the television and sits very close. "Isn't this nice? Us spending time together?" She runs one red-lacquered nail down his arm. "Just relax. I'm not going to bite."

_A historic day here in Florida, just moments away from the launch of the world's first reusable spacecraft…_

Bobbi traces the scar under his chin, left by the buckle of his father's belt. _Dad_ tops his list of obstacles, the first name he plans to mark off.

"Your daddy can be a hard man," Bobbi says. "What you need is something soft to balance it out." She presses closer, the warmth of her boobs against his arm. "I'm soft, don't you think, Jimmy?"

_Astronauts Young and Crippen are inside, and the final check is underway…_

"I could be a real good friend to you." Her hand drifts down to his leg, starts to rub his thigh through the thin cotton of his pajama bottoms. "You ever had a friend before?"

Jimmy stares at the TV, although the way the picture jumps and flashes in his eyes makes him queasy.

Bobbi laughs. "I didn't think so. Well, don't worry none, Jimmy. I'll teach you."

_…mission control has given the green light._

The strap of Bobbi's nightie slides down her shoulder, and she takes his hand in hers, guiding it, her mouth quirking up into a smile. "Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Her boob is firm, warm, and her head falls back as he flexes his fingers. The scent of powder is more choking than ever.

_And the countdown has begun._

Her hand moves too, from his thigh to his crotch and then into his underwear. "See, Jimmy?" She's smiling, all encouragement. "If you're sweet to me, I'll be sweet to you." She nudges his hand lower, and it's hot and sticky between her legs. "Oh God! Just like that."

_Ten, nine, eight, seven…_, but he's pushing up into Bobbi's grip, shoving his hips and shaking and then he's all sticky too, and the moment is over, nothing on screen but a vapor trail and some clouds.

Bobbi turns off the TV, the color sharp in her cheeks, her chest heaving and falling. "You'd best get cleaned up. Your daddy'll be mad if you miss the bus." He starts to go, but she pulls him around by the shoulders. "Just remember, Jimmy. I can't do nothin' for you if you don't stick close." She takes his face in her hands and pushes her mouth onto his, sneaking her tongue into his mouth. "You understand?"

"Yes—" He hesitates. "Mom."

She breaks into a smile. "You go on, now."

At school, when Tina Wexler looks, he smiles, and she blushes and ducks her head and mumbles, "Hey, Jimmy." The next morning, he gets himself up early. New worlds, and training, and there's so much to learn.

 


End file.
